Reclutando Héroes
by La chica patata
Summary: Series de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots sobre los distintos personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin. Algunos estarán ambientados dentro del anime y manga y otros fuera de ellos. Espero lo disfruten :D!
1. Después de la tormenta (Levi y Mikasa)

Después del cap. 50

El caos que había quedado luego de aquella batalla tan cruenta se disipó a medida que iban llegando a la ciudad de Trost. El capitán Irwin había perdido un brazo, mientras que Mikasa había sido gravemente herida tras rescatar a Eren de las garras de Reyner y Berthold. En la entrada del antiguo Cuartel de la Legión estaba Rivaille esperándolos con su rostro impasible de siempre y la mayor Hanji, apenas sostenida en un bastón. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa de alivio al ver a Eren sano y salvo, quien venía cabalgando junto a Mikasa.

-Así que has quedado sin un brazo, ¿eh?-fue el saludo del sargento al ver el brazo izquierdo de Irwin cercenado.

-Es el costo de la victoria. En realidad, no es nada de qué preocuparse.-contestó el hombre restándole importancia, aunque una mueca de dolor se asomó por su rostro.

Luego de estas palabras, tanto Irwin como los demás que podían caminar sin problemas entraron al castillo. Eren observaba preocupado a Mikasa que, ante su negativa de recibir ayuda, subía los peldaños de la escalera a duras penas. La sangre aún emanaba de su costado y la cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras sentía poco a poco que sus piernas no le respondían.

-¡Mikasa! ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Eren asustado al ver tambalear a la chica.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-respondió, sonriendo levemente.-Será mejor que vayas a descansar, has tenido un día muy duro.

Luego de algunos minutos más, el joven entró al Cuartel aún no muy convencido del estado de salud de la chica, en tanto que Rivaille observaba la escena en silencio. Una vez que no hubo rastro de Eren, el joven hombre se acercó a Mikasa y, en un solo movimiento, la tomó en brazos ante el rostro enfadado de ella.

-No siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte, ¿sabes?-espetó seriamente, mientras caminaban por los pasillos del cuartel en busca de una habitación vacía.-Eren no está aquí con nosotros, así que puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras sin miedo a que te vea, Ackerman.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida al tiempo que una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Habían llegado a la última habitación del pasillo, que el sargento abrió de una sola patada. Recostó suavemente a la chica en la cama, al tiempo que buscaba en un viejo armario un botiquín que había dejado hacía tiempo atrás, antes de salir de Trost.

-Y-yo… No me hago la fuerte.-el joven la observó una fracción de segundo, en tanto que rompía lo que quedaba de la camisa de la chica y comenzaba a limpiar la herida en su costado.

-Es inútil que lo niegues. Sólo tienes esa máscara por fuera para no preocuparlo, para que no se desplome de forma patética. En algo nos parecemos Ackerman y es en fingir que estamos bien cuando no lo estamos.

Silencio. Sólo se escuchaban los débiles gemidos de Mikasa mientras que el hombre curaba sus heridas lo más cuidadoso que podía.

-Tal vez tienes razón…-susurró de repente la joven, mirándolo intensamente.-Tal vez me hago la fuerte porque no soportaría ver derrumbarse a la persona que… más amo.

Rivaille suspiró.

-Sólo no dejes que Eren muera. Porque lo único que te quedará después de eso es… seguir adelante. Sin la persona que más amas.-el joven sonrió amargamente, al tiempo que terminaba de curarla.

Mikasa lo observó por primera vez sin sospecha o frialdad. Lo observó como un joven cualquiera que ha sufrido por amor. Que recuerda a alguien con dolor por no poder estar con ella al lado. Lo observó con compasión, puesto que a él sólo le quedaba continuar, seguir adelante.

Nada más que eso.


	2. AmigaEnemiga (Armin & Annie)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SnK no me pertenecen, sólo al imaginativo Hajime Isayama :B

.

.

.

~ Final cap. 25 anime

**Amiga/Enemiga**

Fue el último en salir de aquella catatumba subterránea y, por lo mismo, fue el privilegiado en tener algo más de tiempo con la chica que se encontraba tras el cristal duro que la rodeaba. El ser el responsable de ponerle nombre y apellido a la Titán Hembra le estaba pesando sobremaneramente, no solo por el hecho de que fue el "culpable" de que Eren se halla enfadado por las "idioteces que estaba diciendo", sino también por la misma Annie. Ciertamente no entendía, no podía entender sus razones para haber hecho todo aquello, para haber matado tantos de sus compañeros soldados y dejado que otros cientos murieran a causa del hoyo en la muralla de Trost.

Se acercó más allá del límite establecido al gran cristal, observando intensamente el rostro dormido de la joven. Sus mejillas tenían intactas las huellas de las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos y, su rostro, sólo poseía la desesperación y tristeza de quienes estaban atrapados en una cárcel sin salida. Así estaba Annie, y no sólo por aquella cárcel de hielo, sino también por la cárcel que tenía dominado su corazón y su mente.

-Annie…-sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer amargamente por su rostro, al tiempo que trataba de aguantar un gemido.-Annie… ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¡¿Porqué? ¡Dímelo Annie! ¡Dímelo!-gritó con la voz estrangulada, ahogando sus propias penas en la rabia que subía a borbotones en su cuerpo.

La figura de Annie siguió tan impávida como siempre, sin ningún indicio de parecer responder ante las demandas de Armin. El chico, angustiado, comenzó a patear y a golpear con sus puños la prisión de cristal de la rubia, al tiempo que gritaba su nombre una, dos, tres, cinco, siete veces.

-¡ANNIE! ¡SAL DE AHÍ! ¡NO SEAS COBARDE!-gritó una vez más el rubio, golpeando ya débilmente el cristal.-¡¿PORQUÉ LO HICISTE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡YO CONFIABA EN TI, ANNIE! ¡PENSÉ QUE ERAS MI AMIGA!

Cayó de rodillas, tratando de evitar que todos aquellos recuerdos compartidos con ella se fueran de su mente, o, a lo más posible, se borraran de su memoria. Y es que sin saberlo ni desearlo, ella se convirtió en alguien de importancia para él, no tan sólo como una compañera en la batalla, sino como alguien con quien podía conversar sin temor a ser enjuiciado, menospreciado o llamado "hereje". A su manera, Annie lo escuchaba hablar sobre su punto de vista, luego exponía el suyo y ambos comentaban la mejor solución o la vía más coherente a cada situación hipotética o dificultad. Cuando la vio reír, hacía unas horas atrás, su corazón se estremeció al notar una nueva faceta de ella, algo que nunca había demostrado. Por un momento creyó que Annie no era la Titán Hembra más tuvo que enfrentarse a que sus miedos se hicieran realidad. Entonces pasó a ser en su mente una traidora, alguien que sólo había jugado con él y los demás sin importarle en realidad sus sentimientos.

-No me hagas esto Annie… No lo hagas…-susurró por última vez, antes de irse de aquel lugar, con el corazón hecho trizas.

Armin fue el último por lo tanto en verla a ella antes de dirigirse a la habitación que le había sido designada. Entró, no sin algo de melancolía y cólera corriendo por sus venas, dispuesto a dormir una eternidad si fuera necesario, con tal de no volver a pensar en Annie ni en su traición.

Sin embargo, no pudo siquiera recostarse al observar sobre su almohada un sobre. Estaba escrito con una pulcra y femenina caligrafía aunque la tinta era de hacía unos días atrás. Pero más que eso, lo que lo descolocó totalmente, fue la consigna escrita.

"_Para Armin Arlet, de aquella que ya no puede considerarse su amiga. A. L"_


End file.
